Our Family
by Jencer Diaries
Summary: Small dabbles of the Jencer family. This will be marked as complete but as I write more small stories more will be posted onto this story. Several short stories
1. Bouncing Bouncer

**Bouncing Bouncer**

Henry was bouncing in his bouncer. He loved it when his parents watched him jump around like he was doing now.

"Yeah, are you dancing?" JJ asks in a soft tone that shows her love and happiness.

"Having fun?" Spencer asks his wife as he sits down beside her on the floor in front of their bouncing son.

"Yes, I love watching him enjoy himself." JJ tells her husband as Spencer wraps his arms around her waist.


	2. Morning Breakfast

**Morning Breakfast**

Spencer Reid was in the kitchen making his pregnant wife breakfast. JJ was about seven almost eight months pregnant. Standing in front of the stove he was working on cooking an egg sunny side up for his love.

JJ comes waddling out to the kitchen, her robe open to her ever growing pregnant stomach was showing and out. "Spence." she said rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"Yes love?" Spencer asks as he turns and kisses her cheek. "How did you sleep beautiful?" his left hand moves a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"I slept amazingly well, which is a shock." JJ whispers. "What are you making and how did you sleep?"

Spencer grins wide at her. "I am making eggs, toast, fruit, and some orange juice for you love and I slept well last night as well."


	3. Halloween

**Halloween**

Henry Reid loved Halloween and he loved it just like his father does which meant every year he would go trick-or-treating since he was two years old. Dressing up was his favorite thing. This year he was going as a Police Department cop! He dressed up as a profiler last year and he loved every minute of it. Explaining to everyone that his mommy and daddy worked with the BAU and getting weird looks was his favorite but this year he was just going as a cop.

Jennifer Jareau puts on her black sneakers and was almost ready to go get Henry the rest of the help he needed when Spencer walks up behind her and kisses her neck. "A princess with sneakers, not bad ."

Turning in his arms to look at her husband's face she grins. "And you are? A history person?"

"Nope, This year a King Arthur , from the nights of the round table." Spencer grins back. "And our son is a Police officer, we raised him so well."

"Our son would most likely want to go get some candy this year or other wise we could do some other things with our power this year." JJ whispers into her husband's ear.

Henry ran in with his fake Badge and gun, "Let's go guys. We need candy!"

Spencer kisses his wife's head before getting Henry's pumpkin bag and handing it to Henry.

"Yes Detective Henry Reid. We shall go get candy." he chuckles as he looks at his wife's handy work on Henry's outfit for this Halloween.


	4. Will You marry me?

**Will You Marry Me?**

Spencer Reid had been waiting to ask his lovely Jennifer Jareau to marry him. It has been a year since he thought about marrying her and tonight was the night. After a romantic dinner at home Spencer stands up from his seat, his palms a bit sweaty as he makes is way over to his beautiful love. _What if she says no and wants to brake up? What if she hates me? Spencer asks himself_

JJ was watching Spencer, her hair was done up in a nice beautiful bun. She had been dreaming of the day she would marry Spencer Reid. All dressed in white and beautiful, then the honeymoon.

Spencer slowly gets down on one knee slowly. "I want to be there when you fall asleep at night, when you wake up in the middle of the night crying, I want to make love to you, to be yours and for you to be mine for the rest of our life..Will you please do the honor of marrying me?"

JJ gasps when she saw Spencer moving down on one knee. After the first couple words came from his mouth she had tears running down her cheeks. _Of course I will marry him! Of course! God I love him so much! JJ thought to herself._ "Yes," she whispers when the question was finally asked. "I will gladly be your wife."

Spencer was relived that she had said yes to him. Standing up slowly he goes and kisses his beautiful fiance's lips..


	5. Henry Feeds The Puppy

**Henry Feeds The Puppy**

Henry Reid was standing right by the food bag. His little mind wondering if he should 'feed' the puppy that was now about 6 months old. Opening the dog food bag was easy for Henry since it was just a clip that held the bag closed. Getting the measuring cup out of the bag was a bit harder but Henry managed to do it. Once he lifted the cup to see how much puppy chew he had managed to get into the cup. Looking at a tiny amount of dog food inside of the cup. Henry frowns as he tries again.

Spencer walks into the kitchen, "Henry. What are you doing?" he asks his son as he walks over

"Trying to feed the puppy." Henry explains as he groans. "Help me daddy." he was leaning forward to much and almost went head first into the dog food bag.

Spencer slowly and gently picks Henry up. "Henry. Mommy or I can do it or hand you the cup for food. But thank you sweetie."


	6. Bath Time For Baby

**Bath Time For Baby**

Henry Reid hated bath time, more than anything else in his life really. Sitting on the floor watching Blues clues and playing with trucks as his mother walks in.

Jennifer Reid was in charge of bath time tonight and she knew this would be a hard one. "Henry, it is time to get your bath." she said as she went over to the TV and turns it off.

"Aww. Mommy." Henry groans as he gets up off his tiny butt and was getting ready to make a run for it when his mother swiftly picks him up into her arms. Squirming was not going to help but Henry does it anyway.

"Henry, you are going to get a bath Henry," JJ tells her son_ He is so cute but he is getting a bath whither he wants one or not. Oh he looks just like Spence! JJ thought to herself._

Henry knew that begging and crying was not going to help but that of course did not stop him. "We play?"

"You can play with your bath times in the bath tube yes." JJ nods as she slowly makes her way into the bathroom with her son.


	7. Lost Stuffed Max

**Lost Stuffed Max**

Henry Reid was not going to bed until he found his Max. He wanted his stuffed dog so bad that he was crying his head off as his mother was searching desperately for Max. "Henry, sweetie." his father said as he picks the crying child up out of the crib. "It will be alright love. We will find Max."

JJ groans as she looks under the crib to see if she had missed the stuffed dog but it was not there. "Where could it be?" she asks herself as she gets up off the floor.

With a sigh JJ goes to look for Max in her room that is shared with her loving husband. The one place JJ had yet to look besides her room was behind the couch. After searching everywhere in her room she goes to the couch. Having help from her husband on moving the couch of course. A blue stuffed animal was propped up on the floor. JJ bent down and picks up the stuffed dog. "Henry! Mommy found it." she called before walking to her son's room and handing the toy to the now very happy little boy.

Spencer chuckles as he follows his wife. At the happiness he saw in his son's eyes he wraps his arms around JJ's waist and pulls her close to him. "You did good love. You found the lost stuffed dog that is no longer lost because of you."

**Don't forget that Jencer Diaries is on Tumblr and twitter. Links are on our profile page. Hope you enjoy our Jencer Diaries account. Also please note that we try to have another update at least each week. **


	8. Cooking With Mommy and Daddy

**Cooking With Mommy And Daddy**

Spencer would have thought that Henry would be tired of frosting cookies after an hour of frosting them and taking some brakes. _How could he not be tired after all of this baking! I am tired after all this! _Spencer was mixing together more blue frosting as he thought.

JJ walks up behind her husband and kisses his neck once. "You almost done?" she asks softly. When Spencer turned around she placed a small amount of frosting on his nose. "Look at that. So cute with the red nose." she heard a giggle from their son. "Henry must agree with me."

Henry nods to himself. "Me agree!"

"Our son would agree to almost anything." Spencer shakes his head as he goes over to the table and sits back down. The blue frosting container still in his hands. A moment later he sees Henry reaching for something that must have been near Spencer. "What are you reaching for bud?"

"Blue." Henry points to the blue frosting. "Please."

Spencer looks down at his hand and chuckles. "Oh, sorry. I did not notice that I had the blue still." he hands it to his son.

—**Two Hours Later**—

JJ groans as she sits down on the floor with Henry. "A nice warm bath for the baby and as promised you get a cookie." she hands her son a soccer ball cookie that she had mad when Henry was napping.

Henry takes the cookie with a smile. Slowly he brings the cookie to his mouth and sucks on the edge for a moment before he finally decided that he wanted to eat it.

Spencer chuckles. "My lovely family. I would not change it for the world."

"Neither would I." JJ kisses Henry's head as she looks over at her husband who was on the other side of Henry.


	9. Getting A Puppy

**Getting A Puppy**

Henry Reid was excited to go get a puppy that his daddy had promised him they would get. He woke his parents up extra early because of how excited he was to be getting a puppy. _We are getting a puppy! A puppy! _Henry thought as he now follows his parents to the house were the lady had the puppies.

"Henry, you get to pick which puppy we take home." Spencer tells his son with a small smile. They had been lucky that the ad that was in the paper said the puppies would be able to go home with the person the day they had the money.

Henry nods slowly. So many choices for such a young boy, there was girls and their were boys and black spotted and the tan spotted ones. One puppy seemed to be all by himself, not really with the other puppies trying to get the attention of Henry. "I want that one." he tells his parents pointing to the lonely pup. This puppy was white with tan spots.

"Are you sure?" JJ asks her son as she nods to the lady to hand her son the puppy.

Henry giggles as the puppy suddenly licks his face. "Mumm-Humm mommy."

Spencer smiles softly as he watches his son with the puppy. "Alright then, you get to have to puppy. What's his name?"

Henry thinks for a moment before he grins wide. "Hero. His name is Hero."

JJ and Spencer knew that name was fitting since their son was having a hard time in pre-school and had not one friend. "Welcome to the family Hero."

**Authors Notes: Thank you for reading and tune in for another story! We love when we get comments from people and likes/favorites our stories. If our fans want more stories that is what we will do! Give them stories! We are thankful for you guys!**


	10. Morning Hug From Spence

**Morning hug From Spence**

Jennifer Reid was making breakfast for her family one winter morning when all of a sudden her husband comes up behind her and pulls her close. "Good-Morning love." her voice soft and sweet.

"It is a good morning to see you making breakfast in yoga pants and my shirt." Spencer said before placing a kiss onto her temple.

"Oh, well then I take it while Henry is sleeping we might be enjoying a little down time this morning?" JJ asks with a wide grin on her face.

"Only if my love wants too." Spencer tells her. "So what are you making for breakfast this morning?"

"Scrambled eggs, pancakes, and some chopped fruit." JJ tells him with a shrug. "It is simple to make."

* * *

**Brittansan4evs thank you for your comment and here is another cute chapter for you and the other fans of this story.**

**Another thing is that we are extremely grateful to everyone that comes and reads our stories. Happy to say that there has been no hate giving to us for our writing and being told to stop writing so thank you so much. Go to our tumblr blog jencerdiaries to see the original posts and even some things you will not find on this account. Christmas stories (2 hopefully) will be posted soon**


End file.
